


Energy. Weakness. Lover

by Lady_Clow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: Weakness – the state or quality of being weak; lack of strength, firmness, vigor. At the same time – a self-indulgent liking or special fondness, as for a particular thing. Yet also an object of special desire; something very difficult to resist. The third better counts for the Kind of Light. And for the special kind of weakness he has.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 16





	Energy. Weakness. Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my partner in life and crime (ArdyNoct crime mostly) WoodenDeer for beta-reading.  
> And as previous times before this work is created for the ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week at our [FFXV Discord server.](https://discord.gg/7s24mdqqH6)

When Ardyn welcomed himself into the room, Noctis was fully engrossed in the book. He did not have to raise his eyes to see his lover’s liquid-like gait as he moved towards him. A thigh bumped against the armrest and a breath brushed the top of his head when Ardyn circled the chair Noctis was in like a streak of caramel.

From the corner of his eye, Noctis caught the way Ardyn peeked into the book.

“The easiest way to make someone do their bidding is to identify their weak point,” he read out loud, and Noctis almost saw the way he cocked his head to the side. “What’s that? The Manual of The Great and Terrible?”

He pinched the cover’s corner and bent it to see the title. Noctis flicked his finger without lifting his eyes from the text. Ardyn hummed amusingly but did not try to touch the book again. He slipped those two fingers in Noctis’ hair at the nape instead.

“If that's about me, don't waste your energy,” he tugged at one of the long bangs near Noct’s ear. They both knew he loved it. “I don’t have weak points.”

“Contrary to your belief, not everything in this world is about you,” Noctis deadpanned in the most tranquil voice despite melting inside from Ardyn’s ministrations. “But, nonetheless, everyone has a weakness.”

“Even The Pure and Mighty King of Light?” Ardyn purred dangerously close to his ear and only a greatest willpower stopped Noctis from getting a bit handsy.

“Especially him,” he gave in slightly, cocking his head to make Ardyn’s fingers slip in deeper.

“In that case, what’s your weakness?” there was a genuine sort of interest in Ardyn’s voice, but still that did not make Noctis tear his eyes from the book.

He flipped the next page.

“You are.”

The followed silence did not bother him. Nor the sudden disappearance of the book in his hands only for it to materialize somewhere else in the room, judging by the muffled thud. Nothing of that mattered.

But the way Ardyn was looking at him when Noctis lifted his head finally…

Oh. That did matter.


End file.
